Inuyasha's mate and Sango's Descendant
by Kiba's mate
Summary: A boy from the modern era falls through the bone eater's well and is claimed to be Inuyasha's mate. WWhat craziness will insue when it's discovered that he's also a descendant of Sango's? Warning: Protective!Inuyasha&Sango More inside


Hey journal, it's me again (cue running and screaming in terror.) Ok, ok so anyway, me and the family are taking a trip to Japan. OMG I'm so excited! I remember all those stories mom told me when I was little about how our anscestors were from Japan during the feudal era. Of course, the only reason their bringing me is so I can carry the bags and cook the meals and do the cleaning. Well, I better make this quick since Justin and Chris are banging on the door. I'll write again when I get to Japan.  
>Love, Ethan<p>

I sighed and closed my old, leather bound journal as my adopted brothers banged on the attic door telling me to hurry up and pack everything. I got off the sheet that served as my bed on the floor and opened the door to the actual house only to fall back as a loud slap rang through my ears. I looked up at my adopted mother who was currently glaring down at me. "Hurry up slave!" she commanded, "We leave for the airport in an hour and you still have to pack everything!" I nodded as I picked myself up off the ground and replied, "Yes mistress Kael." She nodded, pleased with my answer before turning sharply on her heel and walking down the hall as the phone rang. I sighed and felt tears prickling my eyes. Ever since five years ago, after the car crash claimed my actual family, I had been living with, or working for the Kael family. I started packing everything and within half an hour, I was finished.

Japan  
><span>I looked around in awe at the Higurashi Shrine and listened as the old man who lived here told the legends of the shrine. I stiffened as I heard someone call my name. It wasn't loud… but it wasn't quiet either. It was distant and ghostly but still somehow firm and commanding. "Ethan" I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I turned back around and listened to the old man again, but I turned sharply when I heard a pulsing-beat. My eyes landed on the well-house not far from us. I snuck away from the group without anyone noticing and slipped through the door. I turned and stared at the well. I think it was called the bone eaters well. My breath hitched as it glowed and kind of went in and out of focus every time it let out the beat. I crept toward the edge of the well, freaking out inside my head as I couldn't control my own movements. I stared down into the well, scrunching my eyebrows together as something sounded from inside the well. I leaned in close as the whispering became louder and I finally heard what it was saying. "With suffering comes reward. We shall now grant you yours." I gasped and cried out as I was suddenly pulled downward. I don't know what pulled me down, all I know is, when the blue lights surrounded me as I was falling all I felt was pure bliss. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. It was short lived though as I hit the hard ground at the bottom of the well. I groaned and rubbed my lower back and head before I noticed my clothing. I was wearing a black, skin tight suit under some blue armor plating on my shoulders, elbows, shins, and one piece that was held in place over my stomach with a dark blue sash. My long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. I had a metal mask covering my mouth and nose, it was still easy to breath though. I also had a short, medium size sword in a light blue sheath that was also held in place by the sash. (Think Sango's battle armor but blue instead of pink) I looked up from my armor and weaponry to look at the opening of the well and gasp. I wasn't in the well house anymore. I was outside somewhere, and there were vines growing up the side of the well. I grabbed onto one and started to climb up the side of the well. I grunted as I pulled myself up and out of the well. I sat on the edge and looked around at my surroundings, breathing in the fresh air. I was in a forest, not in a city and everywhere I looked all I could see was forest. I had always felt more at home in the forest and woods. I strained my eyes, trying to find some form of life besides the trees and wildlife. I sighed and closed my eyes before hopping off the side of the well and walking down a random path. Now, I know what you're thinking. "WTF? You just walk down a random path in a place you don't know? Are you CRAZY?" I answer to you. Yes. Yes I am. I walked for about an hour before I came to a village where an old woman wearing an eye patch me at the entrance. "Hello young man." She said with a smile "What be ye named?" she asked as she led me to a hut, ushering me inside. I thought for a moment then answered, "Kazuma Yamashita. Please call me Mashi." She nodded with another smile. "I am Kaede, priestess of this village." I nodded and we ended up talking for hours before a scream was heard from outside we both exited the hut and saw a man being held up by a giant stone samurai. "Ishi bushi?" Kaede gasped. I looked over at her "Ishi Bushi?" She explained to me, "The stone Samurai of the demon lord Guraisho Izima. They were originally statues but lord Guraisho animated them with the spirits of his finest human warriors. He used them to conquer every kingdom in the west until the demon lord Inutaisho stopped him." At the name of the second demon lord, the samurai dropped the man's lifeless corpse and was joined by two more. "They were destroyed with Izima. How are they here?" I drew my sword as one holding a giant spear got into a battle stance. "Kaede," I said through my mask, "get your arrows ready." She nodded and disappeared into the hut behind us. I took a deep breath as the Bushi charged at me. I immediately sprang into action. I don't know where these skills were coming from. I _do_ know that I am thankful for them. I kicked one foot up with the other and spun in mid-air as the shaft of the spear was swept sideways under me. I landed on my right knee with my left leg stuck out to the side; my arms were in front of me holding my sword. The samurai swung his spear at me again, the end morphing from a simple spear head to a blade. I quickly raised the flat end of my sword up and blocked it, pushing it away before slamming it down with my blade. It growled and feinted a hit left and slammed the shaft into my right side. I plowed a good twenty feet before I stopped, the bushi standing over me. I closed my eyes as it raised the spear again and waited for the pain of being impaled. My eyes snapped open as a hollow thud sounded from the samurai above me and then landed on the arrowhead protruding from its chest.


End file.
